


Coming Home

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Homecoming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Frodo slowly walked up the path to the Hill, savoring the sight of the roof tree in the dusky twilight, the soft glow spilling from the lighted windows onto Sam’s beautifully tended garden and the smoke curling gently from the kitchen chimney. His mouth began to water in anticipation of the savory dinner he knew that Bilbo would be preparing for his return.

It was the first time he had been away from Bag End since moving in with Bilbo and it was the first time since he’d lost his parents that he felt as if he were coming home.


End file.
